La casa de Gran Saurano, Big Sauran
by Agus y Moony
Summary: Capi 9 ACTUALIZAMOS!,Se abre el confasionario. RR
1. La casa de Gran Saurano, Big Sauran

Hola, esta es un parodia a Gran Hermano, donde participan los personajes del Señor de los Anillos, (basados en las películas). Obviamente, los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino que son de propiedad del Maestro Tolkien,(en realidad, suponemos que de la familia del mismo ya que él, pasó a mejor vida, hace ya mucho mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy muy cercana) Con perdón de la flia Tolkeniana. Aclaramos que este fanfics, esta hecho por dos hermanas argentinas y hay muchas (bueno, no tantas) frases que las entenderían mejor los argentinos, sin embargo, puede ser leído por cualquiera que entienda español y tenga un gran sentido del humor, ya que es lo que se necesita para poder reírse de este fics tan tonto. Tengan en cuenta que es el primero que pudimos hacer, pero confíen que esta hecho con todo amor, por dos fanas del Señor, no de Gran hermano como se darán cuenta si se atreven a leer. Agradeceríamos mucho sus criticas u/ opiniones para mejorarlo. Saludos, Agus y Moony (Si, Moony por Remus Lupin) ;)  
  
CAPITULO 1: PARTICIPANTES Y OTRAS YERBAS...  
  
GRAN SAURANO (Big Sauran) "El Ojo que no parpadea"  
  
Aparece una mujer en escena, Soledad Silveyra, Solita para los amigos (o sea que para las autoras  
  
Soledad) Tiene el pelo rubio, con unos bucles y una cara de completa estupidez. Se sienta adelante  
  
de un afiche del Ojo, espera a que se corte la música de los antiguos Gran Hermanos.  
  
Dice, con vos de idiota, obvio:  
  
-Hola! Buenas noches mis valientes!! Bienvenidos a una nueva edición de Gran Saurano, "el ojo  
  
que no parpadea"  
  
El publico que se encuentra en unas gradas cercanas mira sin emitir sonido.  
  
-No vamos a hablar de mi vida porque ya todos me conocen dado que soy una Star, -prosigue.  
  
Publico: ¬¬  
  
-Así, que directamente empecemos con nuestros participantes, 13 (sabemos que son 12, pero no  
  
pudimos obviar ninguno, así que tuvieron que ser 13) seres de la Tierra Media que pasaran juntos  
  
en la "gran casa" un número de días que se ira modificando dependiendo de los reviews que  
  
ustedes, queridos compuvidentes decidan!!  
  
-Sin mas, comencemos con las presentaciones, -toma un vaso de agua, carraspea, musiquita de  
  
fondo.  
  
-Baja del Bus, el Humano mas lindo de la TM, cabellos ondeados, linaje de reyes, mirada  
  
seductora: Aragorn, el de los mil nombres!!  
  
El público aplaude. Aunque las fans de los hermanos Capitanes de Gondor mira con cierto  
  
resentimiento.(Lo siento, pero el Dunedain tiene gran adhesión en una de las  
  
autoras...También...Gracias Peter Jackson) ¬¬  
  
Aragorn llega a donde esta Mariano Peluffo con las misma cara de idiota de siempre, lo saluda con  
  
una reverencia, a la usanza de Gondor.  
  
-Bueno, entre ya! -dice Mariano, lo que Aragorn lo mira seriamente con sus ojos claros, pero fiel a  
  
su perfil bajo, (lo habrá aprendido de Bianchi?)no dice nada y resignado se deja llevar al salón  
  
donde esta Solita.  
  
-Ay! Que hermoso, suspira esta, -aunque, es un poco viejo para mi gusto...Ah?, estamos en el aire?  
  
Sorry.  
  
-Bueno, el segundo participante si es de mi gusto, MUY de mi gusto. ¬¬  
  
Las chicas del público se paran en las gradas y empiezan a gritar.  
  
-Del Bosque negro, especialmente para todos ustedes (y para mi) con sus 1.80 metro de altura, de  
  
Carolina del Norte, (Ups! eso era de otra película, perdón) El Elfo más codiciado: Legolas  
  
Hojaverde!!!!  
  
Se escucha el rugido de la multitud, parece que fuera a salir Boca, pero sale (de donde? no se), el  
  
elfo mas seductor del mundo Tolkeniano (para muchas, directamente el number 1, incluida la otra  
  
autora)  
  
Tira algunos besos a la alocada multitud femenina, saluda con un beso en la mejilla a soledad, le da  
  
la mano a Aragorn y se sienta en el segundo sillón, las chicas enloquecen, el se limita a sonreír  
  
(ahhh). -Bien, dice Solita sin apartar la mirada del elfo, a nuestro 3° participante le gusta vestirse de negro  
  
y viene en representación de los suyos, de Minas Morgul..: El Rey Brujo!, N°1 para los amigos.  
  
De la puerta negra, digo de la puerta plateada, entra un Nazgul caminando. Al contrario del elfo, la  
  
multitud abuchea.  
  
Muy atrás se distinguen unas 8 personas, o al menos eso parecen, vestidos de negro con pancartas  
  
que dicen: "N°1 te queremos" y "Viva el hermano Mayor".  
  
Al verlos el Nazgul lanza un horrible grito de agradecimiento y saluda con su ¿mano? enguantada,  
  
Mariano, con un poco de impresión lo conduce hasta el salón donde están los demás.  
  
-Bienvenido, -dice Solita con vos de estúpida mirando a Legolas.  
  
Se hace un silencio mientras ella no dice nada. Finalmente, Aragorn carraspea y Solita vuelve a  
  
hablar:  
  
-Bien, ¡por fin! llegamos a nuestro 4° invitado: A él no le importa su aspecto o su onda y accedió a  
  
participar amablemente en este juego...El es Shagrat!!!  
  
El orco entra saludando a la multitud estupefacta, le besa la mano a Solita, (que da vuelta la cara  
  
del asco) estrecha la mano con el Nazgul y se sienta junto a él. Aragorn lo mira horrorizado, pero  
  
cortésmente no dice nada.  
  
Shagrat y el Nazgul hablan animadamente como viejos amigos, aunque cada tanto, el orco le lanza  
  
miradas de rencor y remordimiento; como nadie veía la cara del N°1, no se sabía que  
  
expresión estaba haciendo.  
  
-Nuestro 5° participante es uno de los más lindos, más simpáticos y con más plata de la  
  
casa...  
  
Esto hace que las chicas dejen de mirar un ratito a Legolas para prestar atención, él esssss:  
  
Frodo Bolsón, de la Comarca!! El portador!!  
  
Frodo entra al lugar con una remera de un gran anillo sobre sus ropas de Hobbit.  
  
El anillo que llevaba la cuello le brillaba tanto que todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos hasta  
  
acostumbrarse.  
  
-Lo lustra usted con frecuencia? -pregunta Silveyra.  
  
-Si señora, lo lustré anoche. Y al decir esto, sonríe y mira a los demás.  
  
Ante el Nazgul y el orco hace una mueca de desagrado y el terror se dibuja en su pequeña  
  
carita.  
  
Se sienta junto a Aragorn, por las dudas. Trancos le sonríe halagado (XD) Lo que hace que  
  
Solita deje de mirar a Legolas. (y la autora, ni hablar.)  
  
-Bueno, -dice al final, ahora un participante que nos obligó a que lo pongamos, si, el  
  
pesa...digo, Sam Gamyi, de Hobbiton.  
  
Solo alguna gente aplaude, a Sam no parece importarle, le sonríe a Frodo y como no podía  
  
sentarse junto a él se queda de pie detrás suyo. El público ríe, Solita le indica una silla junto  
  
a Shagrat pero Sam parece no escucharla. Aparece Mariano y lo acarrea junto al orco, que  
  
añade: -no me tengas miedo, boy.  
  
Sam se encoge en su asiento.  
  
-Bueno, los próximos participantes entran juntos porque no se pueden separar sus nombres,  
  
Peregrin y Meriadoc!! Nadie dice nada, (¬¬) Solita lo advierte y agrega: Pippin y Merry  
  
para un público tan mediocre como ustedes... Ahí la gente aplaude la entrada de los  
  
Hobbits.  
  
Sonríen a todos, saludan a Frodo y se sientan.  
  
Soledad aclara:-pero no hace falta que se sienten en la misma silla...  
  
-Eh, no...bueno, ambos se ruborizan pero Pippin se corre a la silla de al lado.  
  
-Bueno, nuestro otro participante, bla bla bla, es Arwen Undomiel ¡!!!  
  
El público abuchea a la nueva participante, sólo Aragorn parece feliz, aplaude, aunque sus  
  
aplausos suenan vacíos en la Gran Sala, pero a él no le importa. Busca a Arwen en la puerta  
  
y la sienta en sus piernas.  
  
-Bueno, -prosigue Soledad Silveyra, -después de este bochornoso silencio...  
  
Seguimos con el N°10, él se a apuntado al juego solo para cuidar y sobretodo, vigilar a su  
  
hija. Arwen y Aragorn se miran confusa y tristemente.  
  
-Si!, estamos hablando de Elrond Perendhil!!! de River Plate.  
  
La 12, que mágicamente estaba en el estudio, comienza a chiflar y pedir la cabeza del elfo.  
  
Solita, dándose cuenta de su error, agrega:  
  
-perdón, de Rivendell.  
  
Elrond entra dándose aires, con su traje bordo oscuro ondeando y se sienta junto a Pippin.  
  
-Nuestro participante N° 11 es algo ambicioso, pero muy hermoso (según el Maestro) y  
  
muy valiente.  
  
-Del Reino de Gondor llega: Boromir!!!.  
  
Se hace un silencio, detrás de cámara niegan con la cabeza, se acerca Mariano y le susurra  
  
algo a Solita, después de unos segundos, Soledad se incorpora y con su acostumbrada voz  
  
de tarada aclara:  
  
-Nos informan que Boromir no va a poder venir, bien, lo va a suplantar (el segundón por  
  
siempre) Faramir!!  
  
Entra Faramir vestido de verde, con su enorme arco más grande que él, como buen  
  
caballero besa la mano de Solita y se sienta junto a Elrond que no quita la vista de Aragorn  
  
y Arwen.  
  
-Bueno, -continúa Soledad, -como se habrán dado cuenta, hay una sola chica entre ustedes  
  
y, creemos que tiene dueño.  
  
-Por supuesto que lo tiene, -exclama un tanto indignado Aragorn, Arwen lo mira con  
  
dulzura.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, -se disculpa Solita: -por eso digo.  
  
-Entonces, para que no sea tan desigual nuestra invitada N° 11 será: Eowyn de Rohan!!!  
  
Nadie aplaude, entra Eowyn con su ajustado (no se para que, ¬¬) vestido blanco, le hecha  
  
una mirada de odio a Arwen y se sienta. Mientras Faramir la mira un poco embobado.  
  
-Bien! -vuelve a decir Solita, -como todos sabemos este es un programa auspiciado por  
  
Sauron, y aunque Bilbo pone su parte, (su GRAN parte) dice, bajando la voz alejándose de  
  
Frodo, el Productor, Organizador, Idea Original es Sauron.  
  
Por eso, como el pobre no puede moverse trasladamos la "casa" a su torre Oscura, donde se  
  
llevara a cabo el juego.  
  
Obviamente, nuestro último participante es: Saurón, de Mordor!!!  
  
Frodo pone cara de horror y abre muy grandes sus ojos, de por si grandes, agarra el anillo  
  
que llevaba al cuello, y sale corriendo. Los guardias, sin mucha dificultad lo atrapan y lo  
  
vuelven al sillón.  
  
Se queda ahí, temblando y murmurando cosas sin sentido. Luego, Sam se acerca y lo  
  
empieza a acariciar el pelo hasta que se le pasa, (que tierno).  
  
Después de esto, Solita vuelve a hablar:-Nos vamos a conectar con Sauron por una cámara  
  
ya instalada en su torre...Bien, jefe, ya los tenemos a todo...Wuajajajaj...Digo, digo, están  
  
todos los participantes listos para entrar a la casa, "su" casa. Wajajaja, (como verán, risa  
  
malévola).  
  
El Nazgul le da un codazo a Solita y rápidamente aparece Mariano, da unas excusas que  
  
nadie se cree y se va dejando solos a los participantes.  
  
Luego de unos minutos, vuelven con valijas, todas ellas con ojos rojos pintados, y se las  
  
entregan. Sam agarra la de Frodo, ya que al volver a ver el Ojo, le había agarrado el ataque  
  
otra vez y Aragorn, como buen caballero lleva también la de Arwen...Ah! que romántico.  
  
Elrond iba a hacer escándalo, pero piensa: tantos (muchos) años de cosechar público no lo  
  
voy a echar a perder ahora y resignado los siguió.  
  
-------------------  
  
BUENO, QUE LES PARECIO? LA VERDAD, ESTAMOS MUY ENTUSIASMADAS  
  
CON ESTO DEL FANFIC, PERO SI NO TENEMOS EL "TALENTO" NO IMPORTA.  
  
POR FAVOR ESCRÍBANOS COMENTADO SOBRE EL PRIMER CAPI, O SOBRE  
  
ALGUNAS CORRECIONES O SUGERENCIAS QUE PUEDAN HACER. POR SI NO  
  
SABEN, (COSA QUE DUDO) GRAN HERMANO FUNCIONA CON LLAMADOS DE  
  
LA GENTE PARA VER QUIEN SE VA DE LA CASA EN ESTE FICS, LOS  
  
LLAMADOS SERAN SUS REVIEWS. (NO VA A HABER NOMINACIONES PORQUE  
  
SERIA MUCHO TRABAJO Y NUESTRAS CABEZAS NO DAN PARA TANTO)  
  
CUALQUIER COSA QUE NO ENTIENDAN, (SI NO SON ARGENTINOS, Y SI SON  
  
TAMBIEN);p HAGANOS LA SABER. UN BESO DE LAS DOS, AGUS & MOONY 


	2. Brindis y pensamientos ocultos, bue, no ...

SIGUEN? QUE MARAVILLA!! ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE! Y NO SE OLVIDEN, CUALQUIER CRITICA, SUGERENCIA, MENSAJE MANDENLO LO ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!! BESOS!!! A&M  
  
ESTE CAPI SE LO DEDICAMOS A CARMENCHU, QUE FUE LA UNICA QUE NOS MANDO UN REVIEW, PERO QUE COMO SU MENSAJE FUE CON TANTA ONDA, NOS AYUDO A SEGUIR. GRACIAS CARMENCHU!!! AHORA SI...  
  
CAPITULO 2: DE BRINDIS Y PRIMEROS DIAS EN LA CASA.  
  
Entran a la torre negra, imitación de una casa.  
  
Aparece una especie de televisor con rueditas donde se puede ¿apreciar? El terrible Ojo de  
  
Saurón. Shagrat y N°1 ni bien lo ven se arrodillan ante él y se deshacen en elogios.  
  
Frodo entra aterrado, quiere acercarse a Aragorn pero ve que esta muy ocupado en otra  
  
cosa...  
  
Llevando las dos valijas, obviamente. (¿que creían? ¬¬). Entonces, aparece su angel de la  
  
guarda: Sam Gamyi, que lo tranquiliza agarrandoló de la mano, (no es tierno?)  
  
Por la llamada del Gran Saurano (que vendria a ser Mariano Peluffo), se reunen todos en  
  
una sala donde en un televisor aparece la cabeza de Soledad y los saluda nuevamente.  
  
Aragorn, Arwen, Frodo y Sam se sientan todos juntos apretados en un sillón mientras  
  
Arwen los mira a los hobbits con cierto fastidio.  
  
No pasa nada, y los participantes empiezan a hablar bastante animados hasta que Silveyra  
  
los hace callar:  
  
-Bueno, bienvenidos a la "casa", que les pareció el lugar?, hermoso? gracias.  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
-Vamos a la parte mas linda para una conductora: decir donde va a dormir cada uno y que  
  
todos queden disconformes y sin esperanza de cambio alguno!! wuajajaja  
  
Todos, de vuelta: ¬¬  
  
-Dormiran, -prosigue Solita reconbrando la ¿cordura?,-los hobbits por un lado...  
  
-Bien! -dicen Sam y Frodo.  
  
-Ufa! -dicen Merry y Pippin bastante audible para todos.  
  
-Que, no queren dormir con nosotros?, -preguntan heridos Sam y Frodo.  
  
-Eeehhh, no, no es eso...responde Merry falsamente. (¬¬) Frodo y Sam se miran sonrientes.  
  
-Bien! todo arreglado, prosigue Solita, -en la "Habitación de los Reyes" (no literalmente),  
  
supuestamente tendrían que dormir Aragorn y Arwen, pero...  
  
su papá puso un gran cantidad de dinero y en Gran Saurano, nunca nunca nos negamos a  
  
los billetitos. Por lo tanto...  
  
Faramir levantó la vista apenas capaz de creerselo...  
  
-No habrá "Habitación de Reyes este año".  
  
-Así que ibamos a poner a los humanos (hombres ¬¬) juntos, a los hobbits juntos, a los  
  
elfos juntos, a los "malos" juntos...  
  
-Eh!  
  
-Para la gente común, para la gente comun... ¬¬  
  
-Pero, los elfos no se quisieron juntar y por orden expresa de uno de ellos, no vamos a decir  
  
cual, pero nunca nos negariamos al pedido de un participante tan hermoso, dulce y rubio...  
  
Todos miran a Legolas, que se pone muy colorado.  
  
-Entonces, prosigue Solita, finalmente quedo asi: Hobbits por un lado, "criaturas" de sexo  
  
masculino por otro, y "criaturas" del sexo opuesto por otro. Todos ponen caras  
  
discomformes: ¿criaturas?, mira quien habla...  
  
Bien, ahora al cuarto,¡sin chistar! Gran Saurano les da un tiempo para que ordenen sus cosa  
  
y después tendremos preparada su comida. Todos se empiezan a parar pero Solita los  
  
vuelve a llamar:  
  
-Ah! Saurón pidió especialmente que pongamos su tele en el cuarto de los Hobbits, ya que  
  
nunca los habia visto y le gustaria mucho saber sus costumbres.  
  
Todos: ¬¬ (otra vez! Cuantas veces van?)  
  
Los cuartos estaban al final del pasillo, el de los hobbits tenía puertas chiquitas, (ha, que  
  
amor!) y adentro cuatro camas con sus nombres, cerca, (muy cerca) de la de Frodo estaba la  
  
tele del Ojo.  
  
En el de los hombres, (no literalmente), habia seis camas adoseladas, no mentira, (Gracias  
  
JK Rowling)  
  
A simple vista se notaba que la de Legolas era mucho mas linda y delicada, luego seguia la  
  
de Elrond.  
  
Aragorn resopla, la suya y la de Faramir eran las peores. En la de Shagrat habia un osito  
  
(muy parecido a él) y en la de N°1 las pancartas, con un cartel que decía: "Suerte! Te  
  
queremos, tus hermanos, compañeros y admiradores", al leer esto, el susodicho se ruborizó  
  
(¿?).  
  
Y por ultimo, en el de las chicas habia dos camas muy separadas que estas se encargaron de  
  
seguir separando.  
  
Cuando todos ordenaron sus cosas (?), fueron al comedor.  
  
Todos comen muy contentos, (todos menos Saurón, obvio), y cada uno parece tener su  
  
plato favorito, hasta los hobbits se sacían. LLega el momento de brindar. Aparece  
  
nuevamente la tele con Solita que se quiere prender en todo:  
  
-Bueno, mis valientes!! Que empieze Legolas. ¬¬  
  
Este toma un color en sus palidas mejillas, (*:significa el pensamiento)  
  
-*Ganar este juego y demostrar una vez mas quien es el mas lindo, el mas mejor* :-Ehh,  
  
que todo se solucione en la Tierra Media. -le hecha una mirada significativa a la tele de  
  
Saurón, que "mira" para otro lado...(sic). Brindan. A su lado, Aragorn: *Que Arwen pueda casarse con migo, esta casa parece un lindo lugar  
  
para la boda...Pero está Elrond, que bajón!...Veré si puedo ahogarlo mientras duerme* :-  
  
Que Elrond se aho- digo, que Gondor vuelva su antiguo esplendor.¬¬  
  
Brindan again. Hasta Saurón parece consternado.  
  
Le toca a Arwen: -*Que Aragorn le demuestre a la tonta de la rubia quien es su preferida y  
  
que me venga a buscar romanticamente a mi cuarto esta noche* :-Que Rivendell recupere  
  
su antiguo esplendor.  
  
Aragorn la mira un tanto molesto y Elrond, sorprendido le dice:  
  
-Pero hija, si River esta muy pero muy bien!!! 30 titulos locales, y los demas, lejos...muy  
  
lejos.¬¬  
  
-Bueno papi, es que no se que pedir...Bah, si se, pero vos no me dejas. Termina de decir  
  
esto y mira significativamente a Aragorn (Ah! que amor!, parte II).  
  
-Bueno, bueno, -añade Solita que parece haberse dormido un rato.  
  
Ahora Elrond: -*Que Aragorn se muera, que Aragorn se muera* :-Que Aragorn se muera.  
  
-Que te pasa conmigo, viejo. -salta el Montaraz  
  
-como decis, viejo?, yo?, I?, Mua?  
  
-si, VIEJO, tene´ algun problema, si tene´algun problema lo arreglamo´ afuera, lo  
  
arrglamo´.  
  
Empezó a arremangarse...  
  
Solita, metiendose un tanto asustada dijo:-No se puede salir de la casa Sr. Aragorn. No lo  
  
olvide, esta aquí para siempre...Is here forever...ejem, ejem.  
  
Aparece Mariano en su ayuda, quitando del medio a una confundida Soledad:  
  
-Es que, no se puede pelear aca dentro, Sr.  
  
Arwen lo agarra de la ropa y lo mira tiernamente, le susurra algo al oido hasta que Aragorn  
  
se calma un poco.  
  
-Bueno, después de estos momentos de tensión, -dice Mariano, cada uno piense bien lo que  
  
va a decir...  
  
Frodo: *Que Saurón se vaya de mi cuarto*:-Porque termine bien esta  
  
misión...empresa...cosa... (¬¬)  
  
Pippin lo mira un tanto furioso. Bien, brindan. Se va recobrando la calma.  
  
Sam: *Que se le cumplan los deseos al Señor Frodo* :-Idem... -(Que tierno). Frodo se  
  
ruboriza un poco, pero se lo agradece con una sonrisa.  
  
Pippin y Merry: -*Ser los Fred y George Weasley de Harry Potter IV* Pensamiento y deseo  
  
compartido. Brindan again.  
  
Shagrat: *Que el Jefe duerma en nuestro cuarto*:-Qué la Tierra Media sea dominada por  
  
Saurón. ¬¬  
  
-Gracias Shagrat, -dice Saurón amablemente.  
  
El Nazgul: -*Que N°5 y N°6 se amiguen y seamos una familia unida y feliz*  
  
Ahhh!! Todos: snif, snif.  
  
Eowyn: *Que la tarada de Arwen sufra un infarto y me deje el camino libre con el  
  
bombón...*:-Qué la tara--, eh, no! Digo, que Rohan recupere su, ¿qué estoy diciendo?...Por  
  
los señores de la Marca.  
  
Faramir: *Que cuando vuelva a casa, papi no me diga que hice todo mal*, -Que Gondor  
  
recupere su Rey... Miradita significativa a Aragorn, y último choque de copas.  
  
-Y ahora, el brindis del participante mas importante de la casa...  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Saurón: *Que ese maldito mediano me devuelva MI anillo y se deje de estupideces*, -Qué  
  
el adorable Hobbit Frodo, me devuelva la cosita que se me perdió, ya que eso me haría muy  
  
feliz. (Eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras) Terminó mirando fijamente a Frodo,  
  
cualquiera diría que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.  
  
-Bien, y ahora, a dormir! Cada cual a su cama.  
  
Todos resoplan.  
  
-Y sin chitar!! Mañana se levantan bien tempranito y lavan todo...  
  
Nuevo resoplido. Aunque no tan fuerte como el anterior.  
  
-Chau, chau! Que duerman bien! -y dicho esto, Solita, que obviamente era la que hablaba,  
  
sale de su tele y esta se apaga automáticamente.  
  
-Bueno, -dice Aragorn, -hasta mañana. Hasta ma- guiño, -ña, guiño, -na, guiño, amorcito. -  
  
termina recalcando esta última palabra. Luego se retira. Faramir lo imita.  
  
Después se va Frodo, seguido por Sam y Saurón. (la dupla Sa-Sa)  
  
Enseguida Arwen, muy pegada a ella, Elrond, que la sigue hasta que entra en la habitación.  
  
Eowyn, con la horrible perspectiva de ir a dormir con Arwen, y viendo la compañía que les  
  
Quedaba, Pippin y Merry, se retiran tambien.  
  
Por último el Nazgul y Shagrat, luego de ¿hablar? Un rato, se van juntos a la habitación.  
BUENO, TERMINAMOS EL SEGUNDO. ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTEN Y  
  
MANDEN QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS O SIMPLES MENSAJITOS.  
  
BESOS, AGUS & MOONY 


	3. De platos y sorteos

CAPITULO III: DE PLATOS Y SORTEOS..  
  
Aragorn se levanta despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido, se pone un buzo, (buzo?) sobre las ropas  
  
entregadas por Gran Saurano, y cuando se dispone a salir, Faramir prende la luz, lo que hace que  
  
Aragorn casi se desmaye del susto.  
  
:-A donde vais? -pregunta con un tono un tanto burlón.  
  
:*Que te inporta* , -Voy a...¿Qué te importa?  
  
Faramir cambia la expresión de su cara y se entristece:  
  
-Pense que eramos amigos, Ar...  
  
Termina de decir esto y hace un fuerte; BBBUUUUUAAAAAAAAA  
  
-Shhhhhhh!!!! -dice Aragorn, -vas a despetar a todos los orcos de la casa con este ruido, (¬¬)  
  
-Pero si solo hay uno...-responde Faramir entre sollozos.  
  
-(¬¬) Es una forma de decir...  
  
Pero no era cierto. Shagrat que dormía al lado (en la cama de al lado, se entiende...) se despierta y  
  
Para no ser dos contra uno, llama al Nazgul que se levanta dando su potente chillido característico.  
  
Por supuesto, al toque se levanta Elrond.  
  
:*lo que me faltaba*, :-gracias, compañero de Gondor...  
  
-Perdón, Aragorn, yo no quise...-empieza de nuevo a llorar.  
  
Aragorn vuelve resignado a su cama y Faramnir, inocentemente, le anima:  
  
-Si ibas a encontrarte con Arwen anda, no hay problema.  
  
Aragorn hubiera dado todo el oro de Gringotts, (O_o) porque Faramir no pronunciara la última  
  
Frase, le lanza una mirada de odio, al tiempo que Elrond empieza a hablar.  
  
Discuten un buen rato, hasta que Legolas, en único tronco que seguía durmiendo, se despierta y  
  
bajo amenazas de flechas, los calma.  
  
Todos se vuelvan a acostar, apagan las luces, y sólo Shagrat y el Nazgul se quedan comentando la  
  
pelea como nenes que nunca habían visto nada igual (¬¬).  
  
En el cuarto de los Hobbits, Saurón no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensando en  
  
pedazito de alma que se hallaba alli, tan cercano y al mismo tiempo tan distante...  
  
Pippin y Merry dormían placidamente pensando en comida, bebida, comida, (eh, dije bebida?)  
  
Sam, se había estado levantando a cada rato para ver como estaba su Señor Frodo, ya que ese Ojo  
  
le estaba muy cerca y ya no le gustaba nada, bah, nunca le habia gustado (bueno fuera!)  
  
Frodo tampoco habia dormido mucho, pensando en SU anillo, SUYO, (my only). El os lo queire  
  
robar, el quiere lo que nosotros tenemos. Nosotros?, él?. Ups.,(O_o) crea que esas son las lineas de  
  
mi compañero. Sorry.  
  
Bien, todos se levantan con la potente alarma que suena como un cuerno en el Gran Saurano,  
  
-Si papi, ya le hago el desayunito a Boromir. -dice Faramir sobresaltado. (¬¬)  
  
Todos se juntan en el Salón donde ven toda la vajilla sucia de la noche anterior. ¡Qué bajón!  
  
Como, obviamente ninguno se quiere hacer cargo del desporden, Aragorn empiez a hablar:  
  
-Ejem, ejem, van a tener que lavar todo las chicas, ya que estan para eso, digo, ellas saben...(Je je)  
  
Eowyn suelta un bufido, :-ni lo sueñes, aca todos estamos en igualdad de condiciones y nadie  
  
manda a nadie...( ya sabiamos que la rubia era brava)  
  
-Creo que es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo, -dice Arwen, -aparte no somos sirvientas de  
  
nadie. (y la morocha ni hablar.)  
  
-Vamos a sacar papelitos!  
  
-Esta bien, amor. -dice Aragorn. No le había gustado nada eso de que Arwen desobedeciera sus  
  
órdenes, tendría que cambiar eso cuando se casaran.  
  
Inmediatamente Arwen mandaa buscar una bolsa y un papel, escribe 12 nombres, obviamente  
  
Saurón no va a lavar, y los empieza a batir.  
  
-Vení Frodito...  
  
-Siiii?, Para que me necesitais bella damisela?  
  
-Para que saques un papelito (¬¬). Ya que vos sos el mas inocentón, por no decir, idiota.  
  
-Esta bien. (*Saurón, Saurón*)  
  
*Pero Frodo, Saurón no esta...*  
  
*Eh! ¿Cómo te metiste en mi mente?*  
  
*Perdón*  
  
Frodo saca un papelito, lo mira y con voz misteriosa lee:  
  
-Elrond...estas nominado.  
  
-Me lleva, -dice este en un suspiro casi inaudible.  
  
Aragorn intenta reprimir una carcajada. Je je, *el viejo se va a tener que rebajar como servidumbre*  
  
-Y el otro es...Aragorn.  
  
(¬¬)  
  
-Listo, -termina Arwen decidida, -Shagri!!.  
  
-¿Qué mi señora?, -responde apresuradamente el Orco.  
  
-Vigilalos por mi! -dicho esto, agita su melena y se marcha.  
  
Despues de unas cuantas risas y cargadas de sus compañeros, de los culaes muchos terminan mojadaos, el Elfo y el Montaraz, terminan de lavar los platos, tarea que les lleva mas de dos horas. (Je je , me salio la veta feminista.)  
  
para esto llega la hora del almuerzo. Solita los reune a todos frente al televisor:  
  
-Bien, bien. -empieza. -Viendo el "incidente" que ocasionaron los platos sucios, (se les escapa  
  
una pequeña risita), la cual hace que Elrond y Aragorn frunzan el entrecejo.  
  
-Los que cocinen y laven, los dirá Gran Saurano. Los nominados par lavar los idas lunes y martes son: Faramir, Fordo y Legolas.  
  
Frodo y Farmir se miran tritemente, pero Legolas sonrie diciendo:  
  
-Chicos, no hay nada mejor para las mujeres que un caballero lavando los platos.  
  
Igualmente, Frodo y Faramir se miran tristes.  
  
Frodo: *Como voy a lavar yo, que soy tan importante en el destino de la Tierra Media, con un  
  
tonto y orgulloso humano y un elfo optimista*  
  
Faramir:*Voy a lavar con toda la onda asi le muestro a papi que mejore en las tareas  
  
domésticas.* *Hay papi, te extraño...*  
  
-Bueno, -prosigue Solita. -Los miercoles, jueves y viernes lavarán: Arwen, Eowyn y Aragorn.  
  
Arwen: *Ufa! Si solo hubiesemos estado yo y Ari...Pero se metió esa rubia imbécil!...La odio!*  
  
Eowyn: *Voy a lavar con toda la onda asi le muestro a Ari que me tiene que elegir a mi*  
  
Aragorn: *Huy Dios, con estas dos voy atener que comportarme. Ya no mas besitos a Arwen  
  
en público, ya no mas piropos a Eowyn en privado o cuando Arwen no mira...Que vida de  
  
perros!*  
  
-Bueno, -sigue Soledad, -y los que lavaran los restantes dias (ya se habia olvidado cuales eran), serán: Pippin y Shagrat.  
  
N°1 se pasa una ¿mano? por la ¿frente? mientras que Merry se rie de su amigo.  
  
-Los demas, cocinaran todos los dias.  
  
Demas: Oohh.  
  
Ahora Pippin se rie de Merry y Sam se pone contento, ahora podría cocinarle a su señor  
  
Frodo sin excusas (¬¬) 


	4. Teatro?

HOLA, TARDAMOS, PERO AQUÍ ESTAMOS AGAIN!! NOS ALEGRARON MUCHO LOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBIMOS! GRACIAS A TODAS!! LES CONTAMOS QUE CUIANDO LLEGUEMOS A DOS VOTOS MAS, SACAREMOS AL PRIMER PARTICIPANTE DE LA CASA.. .QUIEN SERA? BIEN, PEQUEÑOS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE LOS RR. GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE CARMENCHU, (TU "PEDIDO" RESPECTO A LAS CHICAS CREEMOS QUE SE VA A TERMINAR CUMPLIENDO.) A VANIA (PERDON SI ESE NO ES TU NOMBRE), YA TENEMOS TU VOTO, QUEDATE TRANQUILA QUE NO HAY NOMINACIONES PROPIAS DE LA CASA Y AHORA VAMOS A TRATAR DE EXPLICAR UN POCO MAS LOS "ARGENTINISMOS" QUE USAMOS. CUALQUIER COSA, PREGUNTA. GRACIAS A LAS 2, BESOS! AGUS Y MOONY  
  
CAPITULO VI: TEATRO?  
  
En la mañana del octavo día, (el tiempo pasa...) parece que todos tienen las cosa (tema comida) ya un poco asumidas, y el desayuno se desarrolla normal, (o lo que se puede decir normal) y Solita aparece en la mesa mientras todos comen: -Hola mis valientes!!! hoy vamos a empezar los juegos por puntos, -dice toda emocionada.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! -gritan a unísono.  
  
-Perdón, pero eso no estaba en el contrato que firme, -salta Aragorn.  
  
-Perdón, ¿leyó el contrato?  
  
-(°-°). Igual, como sea, yo no voy a jugar a ningun jueguito tonto de nene!!!  
  
-Si, señor, claro que va a jugar y no se habla mas del tema. -replica Solita, ya no tan amigable.  
  
-Ok, Ok. -dice un resignado Aragorn.  
  
Arwen al verlo medio abatido, le empieza a hacer mimitos en la cabeza y dare besitos en el  
  
cuello. Todos se ponen medio incomodos, pero Eowyn y Elrond los mira con intenso odio.  
  
Cuando termina la "bochornosa" escena Solita, (que parecía haberse quedado dormida,  
  
nuevamente!!!) vuelve a hablar:  
  
-El primer juego va a ser una obra de teatro, el grupo que mejor lleve a cabo un Romeo y  
  
Julieta va a ganar puntos para su casa, digo un premio...(¬¬)  
  
Todos ponen cara de desencajados menos Aragorn y Arwen que se miran con ternura...  
  
-Como es obvio, las dos Julietas van a ser Arwen y Ewoyn.  
  
Ambas se ponen algo coloradas.  
  
-Y los demas personajes a su gusto. Los personajes, (entre otros), sin repetir y sin soplar son:  
  
Romeo, Julieta, el amigo de Romeo, el cura, Paris, Roma, Madrid, no perdón, y el padre de  
  
Julieta (todos miran a Elrond) .  
  
Solita desaparece y se arma un lío parecido al concilio. Hasta que el N°1 lanza un chillido que  
  
deja a todos algo paralizados.  
  
Contento de su intervención, el Nazgul se queda mirando feliz alrededor, (bueno, con  
  
imaginación, che).  
  
Aragorn se para para hablar:  
  
-Tres cosas, 1: Porque yo siempre tengo que ser el que habla?, y Faramir? 3 Todos miran al joven capitan de Gondor y evitan una sonrisa burlona. *Papi me habia dicho que no sirvo para nada*  
  
Aragorn prosigue: -2: Van a dejar de discutir? Parecen la 12 contra los Borrachos del  
  
Tablón! Será de Dios?.  
  
Todos se miran avergonzados.  
  
-Y 3: Arwen, mi amor, podes dejar de gritarme en el oído?.  
  
Termina de decir esto mientras la elfa lo mira con odio. Hasta ahí nadie dice nada, viendo que todos estan esperando su reacción, Aragorn sigue:  
  
-Eh...Por donde iba?  
  
-4.  
  
-Gracias Sam. 4: Como todos van a tener que actuar vamos a hacer asi, Frodo, Sam? ustedes quieren elegir los actores de un grupo?  
  
-Eh..Si, si.  
  
-Bien, necesitamos otros dos.  
  
Merry y Pippin miran para otro lado...  
  
-Quién? -pregunta Aragorn. -Bueno, lo sacaremos otra ves por papelito.  
  
Hacen la votación y...:-Saurón y Legolas.  
  
-Viva, viva, -dice Saurón (un momento...Saurón habla?)  
  
-Bueno, Frodo y Sam van a dirigir al grupo de Julieta-Arwen y Saurón y Legolas serán  
  
obviamente los de Eowyn-Julieta. Asi que eligan sus actores. Now!  
  
-Para nuestra obra, romeo va a ser Aragorn-dice Frodo.  
  
-Siii! -responde Aragorn con aire infantil.  
  
-No, -dice Arwen sorpresivamente. -yo no voy a ser doncella de un bruto insensible!!  
  
Aragorn se queda con los ojos abiertos mientras Eowyn y Elrond sonríen. *esa es mi hija!*  
  
Entonces Frodo no tiene mejor idea que decir:  
  
-Bueno, el Romeo va a ser Faramir, Paris va ser el Rulo Paris, no mentira, Paris va ser...Shagrat....Esta bien? -mira aterrado al orco.  
  
-si, si -responde este con ojos dementes.  
  
-El padre de Julieta va ser el...Pippin. (Ooole)  
  
El amigo de Romeo, ehh...Aragorn, porque el es amigo de Faramir...¿no?  
  
-ERA, -corrige Aragorn.  
  
-Ah..., entonces...Ehhm, Sam. Y, eh..(ya sabiamos que Frodo era medio, eh...lenteja). El cura,  
  
voy a ser yo, si, listo. -termina feliz.  
  
-Muy bien, -agrega Aragorn, -ahora Legolas.  
  
-Bueno, con mi co-equiper, -mira a Saurón, el cual le guiña el Ojo.  
  
-Ya decidimos. Julieta, obviamente Eowyn, Romeo: Elrond, Paris: N°1, el padre de Juli:  
  
Saurón, y, el amigo de Roemo, Aragorn. El cura, voy a ser yo. (vieron que la última frase es  
  
igual para los dos, ¬¬) (Entre parentésis, qué desperdicio los curas, no??)  
  
-Todos conformes?  
  
Nadie dice nada. Pero asienten levemente.  
  
-Bien! -dice Solita que aparece súbitamente, -veo que ya se pusieron de acuerdo...  
  
A todos les da la horrible sensación de que todo el tiempo los estan escuchando y  
  
observando...(¬¬)  
  
-Ejem, ejem, -carraspea.  
  
Todos salen abruptamente de sus penamientos.  
  
-Ustedes empiezen a preparase que dentro de un rato, vendrá el jurado.  
  
-Sorry, -dice Arwen. -el jurado?  
  
-Si, que te pensabas? qué no?  
  
-Sinceramente, no. -concluye Arwen, sintiendose vagamente estúpida. (¬¬)  
  
-Bueno, pero es asi, ok?, -diciendo esto, se apgó la tele de Solita.  
  
Arwen se queda medio sorprendida, y Aragorn aprovecha el mometno para amigarse con ella:  
  
-Me perdonas, mi amor?  
  
Pero la elfa lo mira y no dice nada.  
  
Se separan finalmente por grupos y cuando cada uno se va para su lado, Merry queda solo en  
  
el medio del Salón. En lugar de preocuparse o deprimirse, (esas palabras no entran en la mente  
  
de Meriadoc Brandigamo), se sienta en un sillón y espera....  
  
Al toque, se prende la tele y aparece Soledadque le dice:  
  
-Dado que no estas en ningún grupo, vas a ser jurado.  
  
-Yupi!! Yahoo!! Google!! (¬¬)  
  
-Si, espera a que llegue el otro jurado, (el importante) y en unas horas deciden, ok?  
  
-Ok, -responde Merry haciendose el canchero. Aunque se queda pensando quien sera el  
  
jurado "importante".  
  
Chachan, chachan... 


	5. Potter Shakespereano

CAPITULO V: POTTER SHAKESPEREANO  
  
HOLA, ANTES QUE NADA, PERDON POR TARDAR TAAANNNTO TIEMPO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE LAS PARTES DEL CAPITULO QUE IBAMOS PASANDO SE BORRABAN Y TODO FUE UN LIO QUE TUVIMOS QUE VOLVER A EMPEZAR!!! BUENO, SI POR ESAS EXTRAÑAS CASUALIDADES DE QUE HAYAN NACIDO EN EL PLANETA MARTE O SEAN SERES EVOLUCIONADOS ALTERADOS GENETICAMENTE (BUE, QUE EXPLICACIÓN, NO?) SI NO LLEGAN A CONOCER LA HISTORIA DE ROMEO Y JULIETA MANDENOS UN MAIL O UN REVIEW Y NOSOTRAS LES EXPLICAMOS. LO MISMO CON CUALQUIER OTRA DUDA QUE TENGAN. AHORA, PARA "VANIA", LA DOCE Y LOS BORRACHOS DEL TABLÓN SON LAS "BARRAS BRAVAS" DE BOCA Y RIVER, DOS EQUIPOS QUE SE "ODIAN" Y EL RULO PARIS ES UN JUGADOR DE FUTBOL DE ACA. ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAS UN POCO MAS. BUENO, YA BASTA DE MOLESTIAS, AQUI CON USTEDES...EL QUINTO CAPITULO!!!!  
  
En la habitación donde estaba el grupo I, (Arwen, Faramir, Frodo, Sam, Shagrat y Pippin),  
  
Faramir propone:  
  
-Tenemos que ponernos un nombre.  
  
-No! -responde Arwen, cortantemente y evidentemente aburrida.  
  
-Por qué? -pregunta inocentemente el Capitan de Gondor.  
  
-Porque no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo nunca...Mejor sin nombre...  
  
-Si!! Los Innombrables!! -agrega Sam, triunfante.  
  
Enseguida ponen un cartelito en la puerta del cuarto con la novedad, pero este cartelito lo hace  
  
Shagrat, asi que imaginense lo que es...  
  
En el otro cuarto, enterados (como?, no sabemos), quieren copiarse de la idea.  
  
-Ya nos estamos poniendo un nombre. -opina Legolas, con una boinita de director que... ^^  
  
-Eh pensado unos cuantos. -agrega.  
  
-¿Qué tal...Legolas y Compania?  
  
Todos: NO  
  
-Sabia que se iban a negar..Eh...Legolas y sus amigos?  
  
-Menos!  
  
-Los "L-Men"  
  
-No!  
  
-Me doy...  
  
-¿Qué tal Los Pibes Chorros? -propone a su vez N°1 con un poco de miedo.  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien...  
  
Mientras los del grupo 1 se matan por el nombre, Merry espera atontado al jurado  
  
"importante" cuando como por arte de magia tocan la puerta, el Hobbit, ensimismado en sus  
  
pensamientos no parece haber escuchado sonido alguno, los golpes se repiten.  
  
De pronto, se prende la tele, Merry sale de su trance y se acerca a ella. Se aparta cuando  
  
Solita vocifera:  
  
-Abra la puerta! Idiota!  
  
-Perdón. -se disculpa y corre a abrirla.  
  
Se topa con un muchacho de unos 15 años, de pelo negro azabache, anteojos redondos,  
  
hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda y visiblemente en la frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo...  
  
Con una cara de superioridad exasperante dice:  
  
-Hola, te presento al nuevo y mas importante miembro del Jurado de Gran Saurano: Yo.  
  
Harry Potter! Orden de Merlín 3° clase, digo, digo...Libro mas vendido en la historia sin  
  
aun haber sido publicado, pelicula mas taquillera despues de Spiderman, hize ganar a mi  
  
mamá Jo mas 43 millones al año, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera...  
  
En tanto, en la habitacion del grupo II:  
  
Legolas vuelva a empezar:  
  
-¿Qué tal los elfos dominan?  
  
Mira a Elrond, guiñandole un ojo.  
  
-No!  
  
-Seguimos, -propone Eowyn, aunque era muy obvio que preferia al amigo de Romeo y no  
  
dejaba de tirarle indirectas...  
  
En el salon de la Justicia, digo, en el Salon del medio, Harry y Merry hablan, bah, Harry  
  
habla, ennumera sus logros: libro mas vendido sin haber salido a la venta, etc.  
  
Merry trata de meter un bocadillo, pero Harry no lo deja.  
  
Al final, termina por callarse (Merry) y quedarse escuchando la chachara del joven Potter.  
  
Dos horas despues, (dos largas horas para Merry) los grupos "Innombrables" y "Todos para  
  
que se caye Legolas", estan listos.  
  
El Gran Saurano, les habia preparado las ropas de época y aunque todos estaban hermosos  
  
Se sentian medio incómodos. Aragorn miró a Arwen embelesado, pero la Elfa lo miró con  
  
odio.  
  
-Bueno, -apareció Solita:  
  
-Voy a presentar al jurado, con ustedes: Meriadoc Brandigamo!!!  
  
Nadie aplaudió.  
  
Bueno, Sam sí.  
  
-Y el otro jurado esss: Harry Potter!!! El niño que vivió!!!  
  
-Quién? -preguntaron todos.  
  
-Sí, aunque ustedes no lo crean, el jurado será Harry Potter.  
  
-Ufa! -protesta Arwen.  
  
-Ufa! -acompaña Sam.  
  
-Esperen, -dice Frodo. -Escuche que es valiente y arrojado...Y que venció a un tal  
  
Voldemort.  
  
-Y ese quien es? -pregunta Pippin.  
  
-Ni idea, ni Aragorn me lo supo decir.  
  
-Oooooo, -exclamaron todos, menos Elrond que dijo:  
  
-Bah, ni que fuera un sabio poderoso...El unico asi, aca soy yo!  
  
Mirada de odio de los Hobbits, Faramir y Eowyn al susodicho.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, sorry.  
  
Entra Harry.  
  
Todos: Aaahhhh!  
  
Sonrie Harry.  
  
Todos de vuelta: Oooooo!!  
  
-Bueno, basta de interrupciones infantiles, -dice el mismo Harry.  
  
Todos:  
  
Harry camina majestuosamente hasta un "palco" especialmente preparado, seguido  
  
incansablemente por Merry. Ambos se sientan y Harry, como anunciando que va a ser el  
  
amo supremo del Universo, dice: -Bueno, y?, cuando empezamos?  
  
Aparece Solita que dice:  
  
-Ahora mismo señor Potter. Hola mis valientes...Hola Legolas...( )  
  
-Hola, -responde el Elfo un tanto azorado.  
  
-Mis queridos valientes, hoy, como todos saben tendra lugar en la casa, bla, bla, bla. Así  
  
que el grupo I, ahora.  
  
Se apagan un poco las luces, aparece un escenario (de donde?bueno, no importa) y se  
  
encienden unas luces de colores (Chicago!, el musical)...  
  
Todos un poco nerviosos. Los innombrables se agrupan detrás del telón (no les dijimos que  
  
habia telón?, bueno, habia).  
  
Se escucha una musica y aparece Romeo y Julieta, o Arwen y Faramir, que es lo mismo.  
  
(Lo que dicen los personajes va a ir en cursiva, si?)  
  
-Oh, mi amada Julieta, ya sabes cuanto te amo, aunque nuestras familias no nos dejen  
  
expresar nuestro amor. *porqué Aragorn me mira de esa manera?* Basta, por favor!!*  
  
-No importa mi hermoso *hermoso* Romeo, yo tengo un plan para que vivamos felices...  
  
*Qué le pasa a este pibe que pone esa cara de espanto?*  
  
-Querido Romeo, que os preocupa tanto??  
  
-Julieta, me preocupa la mirada asesina de Aragorn.  
  
-Qué?  
  
Todos: Qué?  
  
Harry: Continúen (vieron: el hombre de la mascara de hierro?)  
  
-Me preocupa que tu padre me mande a matar...  
  
-Ah, bueno, eso esta mejor, pero, no os preocupeis, eso tendra solución...  
  
Se acercan como para darse un beso, Faramir temblando locamente, y cuando faltan cinco  
  
centímetros (bue, que calculador), se desmaya. *Papi me dijo que no servía para  
  
nada**zzzz*  
  
Entra Tibaldo-Sam, el amigo de Romeo y dice:  
  
-Oh, querido amigo, que te ha pasado?  
  
Se dirige a Arwen:  
  
-Perdón, pero debo confesarte que Romeo ha muerto.  
  
-Qué? -exclama Arwen, -que tiene que ver eso?  
  
-Eh...No se, pero le daba un aire tétrico al asunto...  
  
Arwen, totalmente desinteresada, a esta altura del partido, agarra la daga y se la clava..(en la  
  
ficción, eh), no se algeren todavia.  
  
Todos se quedan mudos, sin entender nada, hasta que Solita se calla.  
  
Se abre de nuevo el telón, salen todos tomados de las manos, hacen una reverencia y se van.  
  
Harry dice: -Basura, basura, megabasura. Bosteza:  
  
-Haya algo mas que tenga que soportar?  
  
-Eh...Si! -grita Eowyn, ahora nos toca a nosotros. Agarra a Aragorn del brazo y se lo lleva  
  
detras del telón, mientras los demas los siguen.  
  
-Listos, preparadaos, ya! -obviamente esto lo dijo la estúpida de Solita.  
  
Se abre nuevamente el telón, escena del Balcón...  
  
Eowyn empieza: Oh, mi queridisimo Romeo. Esto lo dice sin mucho entusiasmo.  
  
Tienes que marcharte antes de que mi padre te vea!, asi que nos veremos mañana.  
  
Elrond - Romeo, "salta", le tira un beso y se va por detras del telón.  
  
En eso, el Padre - Saurón entra, carcajada general al ver una tele disfrazada:  
  
-Querida Julieta, te he encontrado un marido perfecto que que os cases mañana! Quieras  
  
o no!  
  
Escena de caprichitos de Julieta y aparición de "Paris" (N°1), rechazo MUY bien  
  
interpretado por Eowyn que sale corriendo. se cierra el telón. Harry, un poco mas  
  
conforme, se acomoda en su silla.  
  
Apertura del telón, se ve una Iglesia, Legolas, el cura!, (cura!!!), está junto a Eowyn con un  
  
pequeño frasco en la mano. Julieta empieza:  
  
-Oh, querido padre, que puedo hacer? No quiero casarme con Paris!, no tiene cara! y es  
  
un espectro! -grita.  
  
-Qué? pregunta Legolas dandole una patada (suave) a Eowyn.  
  
-Quiero decir...que yo amo a Aragorn..., digo a Romeo ( ).  
  
Legolas le da la pócima, le explica y se cierra el telón.  
  
Se abre nuevamente y aparece Saurón con unos cuantos extras (eeh!), llevando el cuerpo de  
  
Julieta hasta la tumba de los Capuleto. Se cierra again.  
  
Se vuelve a abrir y aparece Aragorn junto a Julieta, Eowyn se muere por ir con el, pero se  
  
domina, este pone cara de horror y sale corriendo.  
  
Se encuentra con Elrond, mirándolo con cara de triunfo (obvio, por lo de Arwen) y le la  
  
supuesta mala noticia. Romeo sale corriendo, llega hasta Eowyn, que con la espera se habia  
  
dormido (literalmente) se toma un "veneno" y hace que se muere.  
  
Como Eowyn no se despierta, Aragorn entra disimuladamente, y le tira el agua de un  
  
florero. Ella lo ve, le encaja un beso "de película", hace que se clava una daga y "muere".  
  
Después de eso, el telón se cierra.  
  
Aplausos de todos los espectadores. Harry tambien, aunque un poco desganado, como  
  
aburrido, pero igualmente aplaudiendo.  
  
-Si!, Sí!! -dice emocionada Eowyn.  
  
Aragorn se acerca a ella y le pregunta:  
  
-Y esa "falla" del final?, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Are you crazy?  
  
-Pense que eras Romeo...  
  
-Bueno, empieza Solita interrumpiendo las protestas de Aragorn, -el Jurado decidira, pero  
  
igualmente creo que hay un claro, clarisimo ganador...  
  
Merry y Harry se miran, muy bien sin saber cual es ese "claro, clarisimo ganador".  
  
Merry empieza:  
  
-Eh...Yo creo que ganó la de Pippin!! ===  
  
Como Harry ni habia prestado atencion dice:  
  
-Bueno, bueno, lo que vos quieras.  
  
Se adelanta al ¿micrófono? y pronuncia con voz solemne:  
  
-El ganador es: Griffyndor!!! == No, no, ganó el grupo Pippin!!! (se da a entender que es el  
  
grupo DE Pippin).  
  
Festejos. Se escucha "We are the Champion", mientras los insolitos ganadores dan una "vuelta  
  
olímpica" ante la mirada de desaprobación y desconcierto de los demas.  
  
Harry chasquea la lengua, firma un par de autografos y se va, sin siquiera saludar a Merry, que  
  
lo ve alejarse con ternura.  
  
BUENO!! AL FIN TERMINO Y AL FIN LO PUSIMOS EN LINEA, DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE, UN BESO! QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE!! 


	6. Una menos

BUENO, ESTE CAPITULO VA SER BREVE, PERO BUENO. ERA UNA COSA QUE, SEGUN LOS REVIEWS, ESTABAN ESPERANDO...SIN MAS, LOS DEJAMOS CON EL 6° CAPI. AH!PORFAVOR, MANDEN RR!! NOS PONEN MUY FELICES! DESDE YA, GRACIAS. UN BESO, AGUS Y MOONY.-  
  
CAP. VI: Una menos...  
  
A la mañana del otro dia, cuando estaban todos medio adormilados, Soledad los levanta de  
  
golpe con una noticia:  
  
-Hoy el dia en que alguien se va de la casa!!  
  
Todos se quedan mudos.  
  
-Vengan, no van a desayunar ahora.  
  
Los Hobbits: Ooohh! :,,,,(.  
  
-Sientense todos en el living que ahora mismo echaremos a alguien...  
  
-No va a poder ni desayunar? -pregunta Aragorn.  
  
-No sr, que sufra y se quede sin comida. Ja ja ja (risa macabra)  
  
-Estan todos sentados?  
  
Todos asienten.  
  
-Como les dije, esto va aser breve. Como ya saben, los reviews decian quien se queda y quien  
  
se va, asi que...lA primerA participante que se va es...  
  
Arwen y Eoyn se miran nerviosas.  
  
-Arweeeeeeeennnnnn!!  
  
El público aplaude abrumadoramente: que se vaya, que se vaya!!  
  
Eh? y ese publico?  
  
Perdón. O_o  
  
Arwen empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, se para, busca sus coas y Aragorn y Elrond la  
  
acompañan hasta la puerta.  
  
-Chau mi nena, cuidate mucho. -dice Elrond mrandola tristemente.(sinf, snif)  
  
Se calla y Aragorn se adelanta:  
  
-Eh..Mira a Elrond significativamente, que lo ira"sin entender".  
  
-Yo...queria...*hay, por Dios, que se vaya este viejo!*....querria, eh, despedirme de Arwen...  
  
-Bueno, por mi no hay problema. (--)  
  
-Este, que...yo...TE PODES IR ESTUPIDO!!!  
  
Elrond mira a Aragorn con odio y finalmente se marcha. Este dice:  
  
-Mi amor...  
  
-Señorita Arwen, se debe retirar inmediatamente. Adios!  
  
Le abren la puerta, aparece el "desaparecido" Mariano Peluffo, arrastra a Arwe para afuera y  
  
cierra la puerta.  
  
Aragorn se da vuelta con rabia y vuelve caminando con bronca hasta el living donde los demas  
  
(menos los Hobbits que se habian ido a desayunar) seguian sentados.  
  
Faramir le pregunta, parandose al verlo:  
  
-¿Qué pasa my King?  
  
-Grrrrr. -dice como toda respuesta Aragorn, mientras se mira los nudillos de las manos donde  
  
le crecen unas garras...Bue, bue, mucho X-Men, no?  
  
No! en serio. Sigue caminando sin prestarle mas atencion a Faramir y se va a su cuarto.  
  
El joven capitan de Gondor se sienta tristemente en el sofa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sr. Faramir? -le pregunta Sam.  
  
-Que Aragorn se enojo conmigo!!Buuaaaaa!!! -llora desconsoladamente.  
  
Sam le da unas palmaditas en la espalda consolandolo...  
  
-No es con vos, lo que pasa, -le dice, -es que se llevaron a su novia...  
  
-Really?  
  
-Really. -dice contento Sam.  
  
En eso llega Frodo que tira de la manga de Sam como un nene chiquito que quiere upa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sr. Frodo? -pregunta amablamente.  
  
-Nada...es que...veni conmigo! te extraño! snif, snif. (OJO, NO ES SLASH EH, ES SOLO  
  
UN POCO EXAGERADO PERO NO SLASH!!).  
  
-Pero para eso estoy yo, chiquitin...-le dice Saurón que estaba a su lado, aun vestido.  
  
Frodo no le hace caso y saca a Sam del lado de Faramir y lo arrastra hacia su cuarto.  
  
Faramir mira a Saurón que se había quedado medio deprimido con la indiferencia de Frodo y le  
  
dice:  
  
-Asi nunca te vas a ganar su confianza...Papá dice que...  
  
*El chiquito no me da bolilla y encima este pesado...Hoy no es mi dia.* Termina pensando  
  
Saurón y se apaga.  
  
BUENO, ESPERAMO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, UN BESO. DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE, SI NO LES GUTO TAMBIEN!! O SI QUIEREN AGREGAR ALGO!!! 


	7. El confesionario, Parte 1

SI!! AL FIN VOLVIMOS, PERDONEN!! NO SE NOS OCURRIA COMO SEGUIRLO, PERO ACA ESTAMOS!! GRACIAS A LOS QUE NOS DEJARON REVIEWS, SON LO MEJOR!! (ustedes, no los reviews!! Los reviews tambien, pero mas uds.)POR FAVOR, SIGAN MANDANDO, COMENTARIOS O SUGERENCIAS O CRITICAS O LO QUE QUIERAN, PERO POR FAVOR, MANDEN!!.  
BESOS, AGUS Y MOONY  
  
Cap.6: "El confesionario".  
  
A unos pocos dias de la salida de Arwen, todo seguia mas o menos igual, solo Aragorn parecia  
  
notar la diferencia.  
  
Una mañana, Solita aparecio en la tele con una gran sonrisa, los participantes temblaron, si  
  
Solita estaba contenta era porque algo ridiculo tendrian que hacer.  
  
-Buenos dias mis valientes!! -dijo con su habitual emocion.  
  
-Hoy es un dia muy especial...  
  
Aragorn cerro los ojos, Faramir apreto los dientes, los Hobbits se tomaron de las manos,  
  
Saurón "miro" para otro lado, Eowyn se abrazo a Aragorn (--), Elrond:...bueno, el y Legolsa  
  
no hicieron nada, N°1 si hizo algun gesto nadie lo vio, y Shagrat...estaba en el baño. (?)  
  
-Bien! -continuo Solita luego de su silencio.  
  
-Se acaba de abrir, "el confesionario" !!!-gritó mienstras aplaudia.  
  
-Oh, no. -se le escapo a Saurón.  
  
Solita lo fulmino con la mirada, Sí! Solita a Sauron, son Sauron a Solita.  
  
Para que no quedaran dudas de que todos iban a confesarse,ella explico que en el contrato  
  
estaba muy bien aclarado y que empezarian por orden alfabetico...(--)  
  
Aragorn puso cara de horro y se paro muy disgustado.  
  
-Si, si! -dijo Solita, comenzemos por Aragorn. Su titulo sera:  
  
"No es lo mismo Big Sauran sin tí".  
  
Aragorn puso cara de melancolía mientras se dirigia pesadamente hasta el confecionario.  
  
Elrond rio divertido, esta vez los Hobbits lo fulminaron con la mirada al medio elfo.  
  
Se sabia que para ellos, Aragorn era como una especie de Dios.  
  
Ël mismo, (Aragorn, no Dios), al llegar a la puerta, se armo de valor y entro, "cuanto mas  
  
pronto entre mas pronto saldre", pensó.  
  
Era como un estudio de musica pero tenia un sillon en el medio y unos cuantos microfonos.  
  
Una voz le pregnto el nombre, Aragorn lo medito un momento, luego empezo a decir un  
  
chorizo de nombres y apodos hasta que Gran Saurano lo cortó en seco.  
  
-Bien, vamos a empezar por el principio, -dijo. -¿Como se lleva usted con los miembros de la  
  
casa?  
  
Aragorn empezó, mientras se acalarab la garganta:  
  
-Eh..en realidad no muy bien, entre Faramir que es un tarado, Eowyn que me acosa, Elrond  
  
que me odia, Legolas que se la da de ganador y los Hobbits que me siguen a todos lados como  
  
nenitos a un tio divertiso, la paso horrible...Si por lo menos Arwen estuviera con migo, ella hace  
  
que la vida tenga sentido...snif, snif, ella...  
  
-y los malos, -preguntó G.S:  
  
-bah, ellos no pinchan ni cortan.  
  
-bien, otra pregunta: Qué piensa de la salida de su amada...(--)  
  
-bueno, ella, era mi motivo de la vida, su salida, su despedida...  
  
-pero no se despidio, no se acuerda que NO PUDO despedirse...  
  
Aragorn no pudo soportarlo mas y rompio a llorar.  
  
-no hace falta que me lo recordase. -replico.  
  
-yo estaba tratando de olvidarme de ello. es lo que me dice mi psicologo...  
  
-¿quién es su psicologo?  
  
-Faramir. -respondió Aragorn con lágrimas.  
  
-¿no era que era un tarado? ¿o acaso usted usa a las personas solo cuando las necesita.?  
  
-si!!! esta bien...no puedo continuar con esta falsa, ODIO mi reino y odio a todos!! -grito y  
  
salio corriendo.  
  
-bueno...-dijo G.S, el siguiente.  
  
BUENO, ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y AUNQUE EMPEZO ARAGORN, LOS OTROS PERSONAJES ESTAN CASI LISTOS. AH!! SI QUIEREN MANDARLES PREGUNTAS A ALGUNO, ESTE ES EL MOMENTO.DEJEN REVIEWS, PLEASE, Y MUCHAS GRACISA POR LEER NUESTRO FIC!!! 


	8. El confesionario, Parte 2

Aiya, volvimos, despues de un monton de tiempo, con renovadas energias despues de ver la peli 3 veces!  
  
Bueno, gracias a todos los que nos mandaron rr, o por lo menos leyeron esto.  
  
Shura: Gracias por tu rr, y por lo del fic original.La lokera de Arwen, ja ja. Nos causo gracia, parece que nadie la quiere...Bueno, tu voto contra Legy ya esta contado, aunque cuidate de las fans de Orlando, ja ja. Aca una de las autoras tiene devocion por el capitan de Gondor, asi que capaz...Ja ja, o por los malos, la verdad que son re lindos! (menos Shagrat). Besos, y esperamos que te guste el chapy.  
  
Seba: Hola, gracias por leer nuestro fic aunque te dolieran los ojitos! Te queremos mucho, nos vemos. (El Chebacal es nuestro primo)  
  
Cucaracha: Que nick mas...original. Bueno, gracias por tu rr y tu voto contra Legy tambien ya esta contado, quien te dice...Besos  
  
Luthien: Gracias por tu rr, lastima que Legolas le falta para llegar al confesionario, pero no te preocupes, cuando sea su turno, ahi estaras, muy presente, con una sorpresita...Gracias por lo de super fic, y nos vemos.  
  
Ahora si, los dejamos con el chapy:  
  
"Elrond, el padre de la novia"  
  
Al parecer ninguno sabia muy bien el abecedario, por lo tanto ninguno se daba cuenta de que seguia,  
  
precisamente, Elrond. Hasta que el G.S. lo llamo por un altoparlante.  
  
El Lord entro con con una mirada de desconfianza.  
  
Elrond: "el padre de la novia", anuncio el G. Saurano.  
  
-Lamentablemente...Asintio el medio elfo.  
  
-Bueno, empezemos, ¿còmo se lleva usted con los demas miembros de la casa?  
  
-Mire Gran Saurano o como se llame, voy a ser breve para irme lo mas rapido posible de aca. Asi  
  
que le dire solo unas palabras de cada participante:  
  
-Los Hobbits: 4 tontos ignorantes que solo quieren comer.  
  
-Los humanos: Ehhhh...1 tonta ignorante que solo quiere amor, y otro tonto ignorante que solo  
  
quiere el respeto de su papá. Me enferma.  
  
-Los malos: 3 tontos ignorantes que solo quieren molestar.  
  
-Lo que nos da una suma de 9 tontos ignorantes que solo quieren comer, amor, respeto y molestar.  
  
(N/As: mas o menos como los hombres, ja ja ja. Que chiste machista, ¿no?)  
  
-Prosigo, Legolas....Bueno, el es gente como uno. Listo, ¿me puedo ir?  
  
-Falta 1 Sr. -dijo el G.S. Metiendo sizaña.  
  
-¿Cuàl? (¬¬) ¿Un humano?  
  
-tibio, tibio...  
  
-Sigo sin comprender...(doble ¬¬)(¬¬ ¬¬)  
  
-Uno con ojitos claros, pelito mojado, ondulado...  
  
-El ser mas despreciable que vi en mi vida.  
  
-Se la dejo barata. (Si, por los Simpson). Finalizó G.S.  
  
Despues de esto, Elrond se levanto sumamente enojado y salio del confesionario sin decir mas  
  
palabras.  
  
-Siguiente...  
  
Bueno, hasta aca llegamos, esperamos sus reviews, o por lo menos que lo lean, para que rogar?  
Besos, Agus y Moony 


	9. El confesionario, Parte 3

**Aiya, bueno, hemos actualizado, y a pesar de que no seguia en la letra, decidimos poner el confesionario de Legolas, ya que nuestra seguidora Luthien se lo merecia. Este capitulo va dedicado a ella y a los que alguna vez leyeron este fic y dejaron review, gracias a todos!!! Besos, esperaremos seguirlo pronto, no promentemos nada, XD. Namarie, Agus y Moony**

**Amarie**: Gracias por tu R/r, cuando decis que tb hay un Gran hermano, ¿lo decis por tu pais o por un fic? Besos.

**Lady-Eloane: **Hola, ante todo gracias por haber leido el fic y haberte interesado en el. En cuanto al formato de guion los capis ya estan hechos de hace un tiempo y estan de esta manera que nos resulta mas cómoda, si no se entiende trataremos de hacer mas simples los dialogos o aclarar siempre quien lo dijo.XD

Por el lado de Faramir, primero es una parodia, y tiende a exagerar y a potenciar los "defectos" o "problemas" de cada uno. A pesar que no es totalmente fiel al libro, eso lo sabemos bien, en la película muestran a un Faramir bastante dolido por las actitudes de su padre y nos parecio un buen tema para el Capitan de Gondor. Besos y gracias por la contestación.

**Luthien,** hola, gracias por la buena onda que nos mandaste!! Aca esta tu sorpresa, esperamos que te guste!!

Tus votos ya estan contados. Un besote!!

**El confesionario. Parte III**

**Legolas, "el playboy acosado por las fans".**

El elfo hizo un gesto de desaprobación ante el titulo. Entró, miro alrededor con sus

penetrantes ojos y descubrió a través de los telgopores, las muchas miradas expectantes.

Se sonrojó y sin decir nada, se sentó. Bueno.

–Nombre. Pregunto el Gran Saurano.

-Legolas, del Bosque Negro.

-Dije, Nombre, no lugar de procedencia.

Legolas se sintió dolido y miró para abajo. Escuchó un suspiro detrás de los telgopores,

sonrió, escucho otro suspiro. Bah, dijo. (y si...escucho otro suspiro).

-¿Con qué quiere comenzar? Pregunto G.S. al elfo que parecía gustarle la idea de que a

cada movimiento que hacia llovían los suspiros.

-Deje de hacerse el lindo, por favor.

Esta vez el elfo se ruborizo tanto que parecía un rábano con insolación (Si, JK,

perdón...)

-Este...bien. -Contesto y miro desafiante al frente.

-Bueno, dígame Sr. Legolas...¿cómo se lleva con los demás miembros del equipo?.

-Eh...yo...Dijo el elfo.-Bien, me llevo con casi todos idem. No pretenderá que me lleve

bien también con Shagrat, Nº1 y Saurón, no? Eso es insultante!.

Se paro enojado, agitando su pelo rubio

Se escucharon unos Le-go-las!! Legy!!Querido, el pueblo esta contigo.

-Silencio en la sala! Grito G.S. Molesto.-Continuamos, por favor?

-No pretendía ofenderlo Sr. Legolas, solo era una pregunta.

-Lo siento Sr., pero me ofendió, y muy gravemente.

Se dirigió a la puerta.

-Venga para acá! Maleducado!

-Maleducado, yo? Dijo Legolas volviendo a la silla.

-Yo? Un príncipe entre los míos...¡Me ofende!

-Deje de ofenderse y siéntese ya!

Esta vez Legolas obedeció, mansito.

-Bueno, y que piensa usted del cariño alocado de sus fans..Se cree un sexymbol?

-Un Sexymbol? Yo? Me ofende! No, mentira...

Legolas dijo:

-Que mas puedo pedir? Un montón de chicas que aprenden quenya con la inalcanzable

idea de poder hablar conmigo, que se hacen fans de historias de piratas, que leen

Homero (Troya, tipo nada), que ven este programa SOLO por mí (¬¬) que me escriben

cartas, que...

G.S.: Zzzzzz

-Sr! Me ofende si se duerme durante mi respuesta.

-Lo siento Legolas, es que la envidia me sobrepasa.

-Ah! Me parece bien, pero para eso debería ir a un psicólogo.

-¿Y por que cree que tengo sueño y no duermo a la noche?

-¿Porque esta teniendo envidia de mi?

-No, (¬¬), porque voy a un psicólogo que atiende solo a la noche.

-Ah, ok. Respondió Legolas en idioma messengero.

-Bueno, ¿tiene algo mas para contarme? Pregunto G.S. algo aburrido

-eh...tengo para contarle toda mi vida si quiere...

-Mejor otro día.

-Ah, ok. Repitió tontamente el elfo. (Igualmente se escucharon suspiros)

-Antes de irse, -dijo G.S...-se lo vincula sentimentalmente con Eowyn...

-Por Dios!! Me ofende!! Con esa mortal Aragonizada.

-Con Galadriel...

-¿con esa bruja lee mentes?

-Con Rosita Coto.

-¿Quién?

-(¬¬)

-Con Arwen...

-Bueno, (sonrojo)...solo somos amigos, ya no me pertenece...

-¿Ya? Pregunto G.S. extrañado.

Legolas volvió a enrojecer:

-Pero...fue cientos de años antes de que Aragorn naciera.

Contesto, con sonrisa picara.

Ahora no solo se escucharon suspiros, sino también la inconfundible sirena de una

ambulancia.

-Bueno, Sr. Lego...

Pero G.S. se interrumpió a mitad de la frase. De la nada, (mejor dicho, de la izquierda

del confesionario donde había un gran bache) apareció una chica morocha, hermosa,

con una camiseta de la selección de México puesta, con un nudo en la panza que la

hacia quedar muy sexy.

Legolas quedo como anonadado ante su belleza.

-Legy!!! Mi amor!!!Grito la chica.

-Mi nombre es Luthien, ¿no te gustaria engendrar familia y casarte conmigo y tener

una casota como mansión en el Bosque Negro?, pero lejos de tu papi, no vaya a ser que

interfiera en nuestra vida matrimonial...

Dijo todo de un tirón, y paro para respirar.

El elfo no respondió.

El G.S. y la muchacha lo miraban expectantes.

-Me gusta la idea, podemos ensayar un rato. Dijo sensualmente haciendo ruborizar a

Luthien.

Se paró, la agarró,de la cintura y desapareció por la puerta.

G.Saurano: Oo, Xx (Aa; Bb; Cc)

-¿Siguiente?


End file.
